In integrated circuit manufacturing, testing is typically performed at the wafer level and at the packaging level. When a device under test (DUT) is tested at the wafer level, the DUT is coupled to an automated test equipment (ATE) using a probe card. As an interface between the ATE and the DUT, one surface of the probe card is designed to be coupled to pogos of the ATE, and the opposite surface of the probe card is equipped with probes for contacting contact pads on the DUT. Electrical signals can then be transferred through conductive paths between the ATE and the DUT in the probe card to allow testing and validation of the DUT by the ATE.